A Moonlit Walk And An Understanding Of Girls
by Blue Mew 102
Summary: Well i'm not really good at these summary-things.......so ya. Warning: If you die choking on fluff, not my fault. Pokeshippy and Contestshippy ... for now


A Moon Lit Walk And An Understanding Of Girls

BLUE MEW101

Disclaimer: Pokemon, Teletubbies, Pimp My Ride, and any of the songs used here...all mine...JK (not really)

Notes from an Awesome person: Sorry if their a little OOC but this is what happens when Blue Mew drinks too much iced tea...ENJOY!

And a thanks to my friends, they kinda helped, I guess. More importantly a thanks to my dog and skunk (yes, i have a skunk) for listening to my story, and not giving negative feed-back.

(Warning: If you die choking on fluff, not my fault. Pokeshippy and Contestshippy)

Ages for this fic:

Misty 16

Ash 16

May 13

Drew 13

Max 9

Melody 14

Brock 19

Chapter 1: Coming And Going

"How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"

-'Accidentally In Love', Counting Crows

It was the first day after Misty had arrived, and Ash's spirit was higher than ever! After she agreed to stay awhile the whole group could tell that he was in a better mood. Brock on the other hand was not with the group. After being left behind a few towns back, he decided to be on his own for a while...well that's what he told everyone else any way. The newest editions to the group, May and Max, were both very excited to meet the girl had Ash had talked about so often. May was easily the most eager to meet Misty. Having a girl to talk to was thrilling after traveling with two boys (One of them being her younger brother ) for almost three months, and Misty being older was even better in May's opinion!

Misty, on the other hand was not to happy having May around.

(Misty's pov) She's so annoying, and always in my face. If I'm lucky she'll leave, it's not likely though. To make things worse I think she likes MY Ash. Ya MY Ash, NOT hers. At this thought Misty gave a look of discomfort.

The only advantage she could find about the two was Max. Ever since she got there he had looked up to her, he was so impressed that she was a Gym Leader (such an important title,...sweatdrop) and knew how to handle her Pokemon so well. He constantly asked her questions, suprisingly Misty was not bothered, but was rather flattered by all this attention. After walking for about an hour chatting about this and that, Ash spoke up.

"The next town is up ahead, you guys wanna stop there for the night?" They all replied with a nod, all except May, who was daydreaming about the next contest she could enter, at the upcoming town. As the group neared the city's Pokemon Center, Misty read aloud the large blue letters on the wooden background of a greeting sign. " Welcome to Lilycove City."

"Hay May I think this place has one of those contest things you always talk about."

"Ya, I know," she answered in a dazed tone.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat, first. What do ya think?" Ash suggested.

"Ash, you'2re always thinking about food! We should go see if we can get a couple of rooms at the Pokemon Center!" This was Misty's voice now.

"I do not always think about food!" Was his only reply.

"Ok fine. Food and Pokemon Training, thats all theres room for under your thick skull!!"

"Is Not!"

"Is too!"

"Pikapi, Pikachupi pipikachu!!"

"Shut up! Pikachu is right! Stop fighting you guys!"

"Is Not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n-"

"Sup."

With this the "conversation" was interupted by another voice. "DREW!" May shrieked joyfully.

"Um...who the hell are you?" Misty asked, quite confused.

"Didn't you hear her? I'm Drew, duh!" He said, kinda annoyed by her question. With that, he flipped his hair.

"Hay May! Are you ok?" Max exclaimed while waving his hands rather close to her face.

Startling the others they all turned and faced May. Max was the first one to realize his sister was totally unphased after her discovery of Drew and still was, untill about a minute after Max's remark. Her eyes blinked, then she spoke. "Um...why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Hay you guys, I was gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" This statement by Drew led to yet another hair flip and changed the subject of the said "conversation" again, and May was very relieved. In unison they all said that they'd love to, and headed toward the nearest restaurant.

In this case the nearest restaraunt was the Blue Mew. ( HAY...thats me XD) When they arrived, as always Ash assumed (You know what happens when we assume...lol) that he had won the argument and made Misty very aware of this. By the time they were all seated and the waitress had brought them their drinks, everyone had worked up an appetite. After the "ok" from the girls, Ash got up and made a run for the buffet table closely followed by Drew.

About twenty minutes later they both returned, each carrying all their arms could hold, plates of almost everything at the salad bar. After Ash and Drew finshed their "appetizers" the main courses arrived filling the table, and creating a colorful display.

(Mistys pov) Wow, he's so adorable when he shoving food into his face! woah ...WHAT AM I THINKING!!... well he is, oh crap!

Ash looked up noticing Misty staring at him, she smiled staring into his chocolate brown eyes, and he smiled back face full of food. Misty couldn't help but giggle, then turned her gaze else where. Her eyes rested upon Pikachu, who was happly enjoying it's bottle of ketchup.

(Ashs pov) Why was Misty stairing at ME...With her beautiful aqua eyes...WAIT!! GROSS! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?

A few hours later, long after Misty, Pikachu, May and Max had finished eating, Ash and Drew finally fished and decided that they should cover the pricey tab.

As a group, they all headed to the Pokemon Center. Awaiting them was a message from May and Max's mother, stating that Max should be sent on the next boat home. Their hometown professor had found a Pokemon suitable for the soon to be young trainer. A Zigzagoon. Max was to start training him right away and hopefully rejoin his sister in the near future. Since it being only late afternoon Max was sent off on the next ship to the Petalburg City Port, that evening.

They trekked back to the Pokemon Center and found that they had only two rooms open at the time. Drew had no place to go so they offered to share rooms with him, he gladly accepted. After a long day they each lay down to get some well deserved sleep.


End file.
